Well, Damn
by Nikki1212
Summary: AU:After a horrible break-up, all she wanted to do was party and forget. NOT end up in a world of crazy people who can do magic and think they're ninjas! But then she learns there's more to herself than she ever knew. NaruSaku, One-sided MadaSaku
1. Red Eyed Stranger

**Ok, so I know, I have NO right to write this story when my other one is hanging off a cliff. But this idea just wouldn't leave me ALONE! **

**Caution!: There is A LOT of cuss words in this chapter, possibly the entire fic. So, if you are easily offended, turn back now. Also, there is going to be a bit of NY slang in here, but I have written their meanings next to them. Characters are slightly OOC considering they're older. This is also AU. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be bad ass and she and Naruto would make-out. But I don't so...yeah..**

* * *

It hurt. God, it hurt.

The chronic pain from her malaise emotions panged in her chest with each memory that played like a movie in her head. Laying in bed, Haruno Sakura thought of the moments with her boyfriend - now ex-boyfriend - of four years. He was everything she had ever desired; with perfect features and a nearly flawless personality, he was the epitome of perfect. She loved him with everything she had: mind, body, and soul. Though she did not see him as often as she would have liked since he was always _"busy"_, she felt that their love was unbreakable and that a few moments of absence were nothing. Most times she saw him, she would cook for him, and he would spend the night in her company- but the bed was always empty in the morning. Distantly, she wondered how their relationship even began, and how it came to be.

When they first met, she was fifteen years old and a sophomore in high school, while he was the sixteen year old junior who just moved from a far-away country. With pale blond hair, luminous electric blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, Sakura thought Takeshi Kojima was gorgeous. However, when she was fifteen, she was going through the low self-esteem stage and didn't dare voice her opinions out loud or approach him, for fear of embarrassment. She wore glasses that obstructed her beautiful veridian eyes and were too big for her face. Her fashion sense was also very audacious and horrendous for anyone who wasn't color blind, but she never really cared for fashion anyway - much to the chagrin of her best friend Yuki Mitsayi who cried big anime tears every morning she saw Sakura's new discombobulated outfit for the day. Though Sakura lacked the ability to dress "like a girl" - as Yuki had put it- she made up for it in spirit and personality. She had plenty of friends because she was just so easy to talk to and because she was kind to everyone. Unfortunately, her short fiery temper more often than naught got her unwanted attention and conflicts. Takeshi, unlike Sakura, was distant and polite. He rarely spoke to anyone and kept to himself. All it took was a meddling best friend for him to actually notice the shy pink-haired girl.

* * *

_"Sakura-chaaaaannnn," Yuki whined as she trudged behind her in her muddy softball uniform, "can we pleeeeaaasseee get some instant ramen from the grocery store? I'm hungry as fuck!"_

_ Sakura sighed as she walked ahead of her annoying best friend; she was tired, sore, and bleeding from the scrape on her thigh, the _last_ thing she wanted to do was go into_ _a clean place and buy the disgusting thing that was ramen. She turned her head and gave Yuki, who was babbling about the "oh so magically wonderful assortment of ramen they could eat", a levelled gaze before speaking in an exasperated voice, _

_"Well, Yu-chan, we're both dirty and we stink. Don't you think we should shower before we actually get some food? You know, so we can _smell_ good in a public place and _not_ have people run away from us like we're the plague?"_

_ Yuki blinked before she scoffed, "Fuck thaaaaatttt! Who gives a fuck about how we look and smell?"_

_Sakura gave her an incredulous look, "Uhh, _I _do?", she exclaimed and seethed when Yuki out-right laughed._

_"Yeah, this coming from the blob of assorted colors who shows up at school every day. Pshh, don't play yourself Sakura-chan. Liars go to hell!"_

_"So? I heard that hell is actually pretty cool you know, once you get passed the torture, the cries of misery, the demons, and all that good shit."_

_They both shared a laugh and Yuki then smirked slyly, causing Sakura to narrow her eyes._

_"You wanna know what _I_ heard," she asked slowly while drumming her fingers together evilly._

_Sakura's lips thinned to a suspicious line and her eyes narrowed even more, "And _what _exactly did you hear?", she asked cautiously._

_"That you like a certain blonde haired guy named- " Sakura cut her off by hurriedly covering her mouth with her hand. Her head whipped from side to side comically as she frantically looked for anyone who could have heard. _

_"Sh-shuttup, you hoe!" she snapped and pulled her hand away to reveal Yuki's huge grin._

_Yuki began to skip around the mortified pink-haired girl, "You doooo like him! I _knew_ it! OhmiGod! I TOTALLY have to hook you two up!"_

_Sakura covered her flushed face with her hand and quickened her pace to distance herself from the bubbly blonde whose ocean eyes glowed with excitement._

_"Yukiiii, pleaseee stop!" she pleaded and Yuki giggled in response._

_"Alright, alright, but I _swear _I'm gonna get you two to go out!"_

_ Yuki heard Sakura groan in response and she giggled once more before she began to think of an ultimate plan to get those two together. After a few minutes of thinking, Yuki hung her head and sighed in defeat. It was going to be _impossible_ to get Sakura to talk to Takeshi since the girl was so shy. Not to mention that the object of her affection hardly spoke to anyone outside his circle of friends. It would take a miracle to get him to notice her. She twisted a stray curl of hair that escaped from her short pony-tail around her finger and frowned. She just _had_ to find a way, as her duty of best friend, to get him to _at least_ talk to Sakura._

_ Suddenly, she noticed a blonde haired man cross her path and she gasped when she noticed that it was the topic of her thoughts: Takeshi. Sakura was a bit farther ahead, so she didn't appear to have noticed him. A devious grin appeared on her lips as she thought of the opportunity presented to her. If she knew Sakura as well as she thought she did, with one dramatic cry of distress, Sakura would blindly come running to help- and that was what she did. She cried out Sakura's name as if she was getting killed and Sakura blindly turned and ran, just as she predicted, and Sakura crashed into a poor unsuspecting Takeshi, just like she planned. She squealed in glee when she saw both bodies fall to a heap on the ground before she ran over to "help"._

_Honestly, in Sakura's words, she was about as mortified as a "father seeing his child slowly come out of the hole that is his girl's vagina." One minute she's walking towards her home muttering about the luxurious bath she was going to have with a maniacal glint in her eye, the next she hears Yuki scream bloody murder. And a second after _that_, she's running and then crashing into her crush in her muddy softball jersey. She launched herself off of Takeshi and quickly pulled the dazed teenager to his feet before quickly distancing herself. Her eyes widened when she noticed she got his clean pale blue shirt dirty and she cursed the stupid person who decided it was cool for it to rain that day. _

'It looks new too..' _she thought sadly._

_Takeshi dusted himself off with a small frown marring his perfect lips, and Sakura inwardly groaned when she noticed that she had managed to make them fall into a puddle when they collided._

'Stupid heavy ass sports bag!' _she yelled in her head and tightened her grip on said bag's strap across her chest. She gulped and let out a shaky breath that gained Takeshi's attention._

_"I-I'm sooo sorry Kojima-san," she said nervously,"I didn't know you were behind me and I didn't know I was going to crash into you, and I didn't think you were going to fall into a puddle, and I didn't know you were gonna wear a new shirt today when you you usually wear those old vintage shirts, and I think you think that's a bit creepy and I probably sound like a stalker and all that shizz, but it still looks good on you when you wear it, but these dress shirts are nice too and I AM SO SORRY for getting you dirty with my smelly and muddy jersey and-"_

_"Sakura-san!"_

_Sakura stopped her nervous babbling to look at Takeshi who was staring at her with an irritated expression and perfect left eyebrow twitching. She gulped and softly apologized. Yuki stood a few feet away and face-palmed. That girl was hopeless._

_"Sakura-san," Takeshi calmly began,"it's only a shirt, nothing big. Yeah, I _do _think that it's a_ bit_ creepy that you know what kind of shirts I wear every day, but that's nothing big either. And dirt washes off, don't worry about it."_

_"Let her make it up to you," Yuki interjected seeing as how she thought that was the perfect moment to intervene and Sakura shot her a disbelieving look._

_Takeshi adopted a thinking pose _**(A/N: The same one Kakashi does)** _and both girls rose a delicate eyebrow. A dashing smile found its way across his face and he smiled at them._

_"Sure, why not? What time do you wanna make it up to me Sakura," he asked._

_"How about 8 o' clock tonight? It's only four right now, so it's plenty of time! She'll just meet you at the cinema by the school," Yuki responded before Sakura could get a word in._

_"Sounds good," he said and then began walking away, wet shirt clinging to the muscles in his back._

_"Then it's a date!" Yuki called as she began walking in the other direction, pulling Sakura by the wrist._

_They heard a distant affirmative causing Yuki to squeal and pull Sakura into a tight hug._

_"I TOLD you I was gonna hook you two up!" she exclaimed happily and Sakura growled into their embrace._

_"You _planned _this didn't you?" she accused and Yuki nodded while bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together. Sakura shook her head and smirked and began walking to her home once more with Yuki in tow._

_"You snake." _

**_(_A/N: A "snake" is used to describe someone who has double-crossed you/betrayed you. Ex: She told my parents I didn't go to school today, that snake.)**

* * *

After that, she and Takeshi were inseparable. It was weird to see them without each other, since he never wanted to leave her side, and she his. So, she guessed she should have known something was amiss when he suddenly began to drift away. But being the love-sick fool that she was, she thought he was just busy with college and his new job alongside his father. Yeah, busy...

_He sure was fucking busy alright, busy screwing some other bitch behind my back!_, she thought angrily and slammed her pillow against her mascara streaked face.

It still amazed her how he had the audacity to actually have sex with another girl in the house they bought when they were eighteen, in _their_ bed! The one _she_ slept in, the one where he made love to _her_ countless times. Walking in on them while he was pounding into the stranger, while the navy haired girl's toes curled in pleasure, just broke her completely. She stared at them in stunned silence until they finally noticed her. The girl squeaked and covered herself in embarrassment while Takeshi shoved her out the door like _she_ didn't _belong there. _Like _she_ was intruding on _their _relationship_!_

A broken sob escaped her lips as she recalled how she ran out the house in agony to her parent's house where she would spend the next three days wallowing in her self misery. Of course she returned to the house to get her stuff, only Takeshi was never there. She told herself she wasn't a coward, she just didn't trust herself alone with him now that she was sure she would kick his ass the next time she saw him.

Before she left the home that housed so many of her memories, she gently placed the emerald and sapphire engagement ring he gave her on top of the kitchen counter, and walked out of the house forever.

Only to go back home to her parents' house and cry her eyes out for four hours.

Sakura slammed the mascara stained pillow onto her beloved bed from when she was a little girl and growled angrily.

_I'm twenty years old, dammit!, _she screamed furiously in her head,_ I'm _**stronger**_ than this! Why the fuck am I crying over some damn boy like I'm twelve fucking years old again?_

A voice in the back of her head whispered the obvious answer and angry, melancholy tears cascaded down her face once more.

"I loved him, dammit," she snarled while looking up into her white ceiling, "I fucking **_loved_** him!"

Suddenly, the door to her room slammed open with such force the plush animals aligning her wall fell to the floor. Sakura shot up in bed to meet Yuki's furious blue eyes. She winced at the raw, unadulterated rage she saw in their depths.

"What, the, **fuck**, Sakura," Yuki bit out angrily, "I leave Tokyo for four damn days and I come back home to find you looking like complete shit because of some fucking asshole! What the fucking fuck? I can't _believe _this! How could he fucking cheat on you, that damn motherfucker!"

Sakura sweat-dropped as her eyebrow twitched. Only Yuki could make it seem like she was mad at Sakura but actually be mad at someone else. However, Sakura knew to tread lightly around her now. Yuki only swore - more than usual - when she was extremely pissed off. She sighed and ran a hand through her dirty pink locks.

"Yu-chan," she began as she wrapped her arms around herself, "it _hurts._"

Yuki sighed upon seeing her best friend's broken figure and her gaze softened. Now was not the time to be angry at anyone, now was the time to heal. It was her job to help her Sakura-chan through her heartbreak and she would do it right!

"Oh, Sakura-chan," she breathed as she wrapped the smaller pink-haired woman in her arms, "I wish I could make the pain go away, but I can't. When you hurt, I hurt too. So right now, this shit fucking stings."

Sakura chuckled and wiped her make-up smudged eyes with the palms of her hands, "Honestly, I just want to forget. Forget him, forget everything."

Yuki's eyes immediately brightened and she shot up from her position on the bed, bringing Sakura along with her. Her short curls bounced around her head as her freckled face broke out into a grin, deep dimples making her look like a child. Often times Sakura wondered how a foul mouth belonged to such an adorable looking person. She resisted the urge to squeal and glomp her best friend, though she did giggle.

"I know what we can do, Saku-chan!," she shouted excitedly and Sakura hummed in response, "We can go clubbing like we always do!"

Sakura's eyebrow shot up to her hairline at the idea. She hasn't been clubbing for a while now so it did sound pretty appealing. Yuki's hands latched onto her own and she spun her around while laughing maniacally.

_Seriously, this girl _must_ be on some drugs, _she thought about Yuki's crazy mood-swings.

"You can dance and drink away all of your troubles," Yuki giggled out, "and _then _you can help me find a guy to hook me up with! 'Cause you know, I haven't gotten some in a while..."

Sakura out-right laughed at Yuki's crudeness before agreeing to her plans. Yuki whooped in victory and set about dressing Sakura up for a "what the fuck happened" night. While a Hurricane Yuki went through Sakura's closet, Sakura asked her if she was going to go home and get clothes for the club, to which Yuki said she would just borrow some of her's. Sakura didn't mind, they shared clothes all the time.

Two hours later, both girl's looked drop-dead gorgeous in their get-ups for the night. Yuki wore a mid-thigh deep blue dress that hugged her body and hung off her right shoulder. Silver lace embroidery designed the dress and brought out her beautiful eyes and her jaw length blonde hair naturally curled around her face, giving her an innocent look. Black lace-up heels graced her long athletic legs and added a sultry look to her entire appearance. She wore heavy eye-liner around her eyes and plain lip gloss. She had a feeling it would come off later that night, anyway. Sakura on the other hand, resembled an exotic aphrodisiac. She wore a simple black bandage cut-off dress that also stopped at mid-thigh. It clung to the curves on her lithe frame, but it didn't hinder any movement. It was slightly revealing, but she didn't mind. She wore dark forest green ankle strapped heels on her manicured feet that added to her short height. The tattoo she got when she was nineteen of a multi-tailed red and orange fox was displayed proudly on her right arm, giving her sort of a rebellious look. Yuki had experimented with her long pink hair and had managed to pull up into what she called a "glam hawk". She had to admit, it looked pretty badass. Both she and Yuki had black chokers around their necks and silver bracelets around their wrists. With a bit of eye-liner, eye-shadow, and other make-up, Yuki deemed them ready to go. **(A/N: You can find links to pictures of Sakura's dress and hair at the bottom of the chapter, along with a small explanation on how to find them faster.)**

Yuki winked at her reflection and struck a pose, Sakura giggling beside her.

"Don't you wanna just fuck me, Sakura-chan?" Yuki asked and Sakura blushed.

"Yeah, all the time," she said sarcastically and Yuki laughed before gasping.

"Oh my god! It's eleven already! The club must be _**live**_ by now!" she said, and grabbed Sakura's wrists as she grabbed her car keys and flew down the stairs. **(A/N: Live is slang for "fun","full of people having fun", or just plain poppin'!)**

Shoving Sakura into her shiny convertible, Yuki jumped into the driver's seat and sped away in the direction of the local club. Meanwhile, Sakura clung onto her seatbelt strap for dear life. She _never_ liked letting Yuki drive, she was crazy! She shut her eyes tightly to lessen her fear as the warm summer wind whipped across her face. Suddenly, Yuki slammed on the breaks and Sakura was propelled forward into the head-board, slamming her generous forehead on the surface. She hissed in pain as she rubbed the sore spot and glared at Yuki.

"Oops," she said meekly as she got out of the car, and Sakura huffed before following her.

As they approached the club, their jaws dropped. The line wrapped around the block! Sakura sighed sadly and was beginning to turn around to go back to the car when Yuki's extended arm stopped her.

"Now hold on a minute," she said as she squinted at the club's entrance, "I think I recognize that bouncer..." Her eyes narrowed even more so before they widened. "Yeah! I know who that is! That's Ryu! Don't you remember him Sakura? From tenth grade martial arts?"

Sakura squinted at the man as she wracked her brain for any memory of him. She couldn't remember anything about a boy named Ryu in the tenth grade...OH, wait!

_Ahh, Ryu,_ she thought with a smug grin. He was her sparring partner for the year and she remembered kicking his ass every day. She wondered if he would recognize her now dressed the way she was.

The walked as fast as their heels would allow them and approached Ryu. He seemed to be involved in a heated argument with some under aged teen with a fake I.D.

"I said beat it punk," his deep voice growled out,"leave before I call the cops on your midget ass."

"Ryu-bastard!"

Ryu turned around to tell the person to go fuck off when his eyes landed on two beautiful women he recognized from high school. The blonde one hadn't changed much except for the leaner face, but the pink-haired one... He narrowed his eyes. There was _no way_ that gorgeous, sexy woman could be the Pinky he knew from school. Her luminous green eyes locked on his own in a familiar silent challenge and his breath caught in his throat. Yeah, that was _definitely_ Pinky. He choked on his saliva and was brought out of his thoughts when a small hand slapped him on the back.

"Yo, bastard, how you been," Yuki asked and Ryu grinned. Same ol' Yuki.

"I've been good, just doing my job, you know. Fucking people up and shit." he said calmly and directed a glare to the teen who had been giving him a hard time since his shift began. The poor boy squeaked and hid behind his girlfriend who then rolled her eyes and angrily stomped away. Yuki laughed and shook her head.

"Sooo, you remember Sakura, right? I mean, how could you forget her, she kicked your ass **_every single day_** for a year," she said with a smirk and Sakura chuckled beside her.

"How could I forget.." Ryu growled as a vein popped out on his head. He glanced at the pink-haired devil and his gaze softened as she approached him.

"So, Ryu," Sakura began in a funny accent, "do you like-uh the rim-job?"

There was a pregnant pause between the three people before Ryu started laughing hysterically. Yuki following his lead.

"Oh, man," he gasped out between laughter,"I fucking forgot about that shit!"

"Wow, me too," Yuki said while giggling uncontrollably.

It was an insider between them that they had made up their junior year to make fun of Ryu's inexperience with oral sex (not that _they_ had any, but they wouldn't tell him _that._) Sakura would go up to Ryu and ask him if he likes "rim-jobs" to which he would disagree and then she would laugh, Yuki laughed, the class laughed, the teacher laughed, and Ryu would die a little inside when he realized that "rim-job" was another phrase for a blow-job.

Sakura giggled before giving him a hug as an apology for the years of embarrassment she put him through. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug, catching a whiff of her intoxicating vanilla and apple blossom scent.

"So, I heard you and Takeshi are engaged, when's the big day?" he asked and Yuki winced when Sakura's bight eyes dulled down a notch.

"Oh," Sakura shrugged,"the engagement's off. We broke up a couple of days ago."

Ryu suddenly felt extremely awkward. "Oh," he said awkwardly and Sakura nodded slowly, "would you guys like to go into the club?"

Yuki lunged for the door,"Fuck yes! We NEED this!"

He laughed as he pulled the door open and Yuki dragged Sakura in with her.

"Have fun!" he called after them and closed the door to the club.

"Now, who's next?"

* * *

The night raged on as Yuki and Sakura drank like alcoholics and danced like desperate strippers. Yuki was a bit tipsy, but Sakura was still sober enough to drag Yuki away from a disgusting pot-belly man she was seducing into bed with her. She dropped her off in the arms of an attractive clubber and waited until Yuki got her head back in the game. She walked away to find a dance partner as soon as she saw Yuki put the moves on the dazed guy. Her dress was clinging to her sweaty body but her hair was still magically neatly in place. The wind from Yuki's drive here didn't fuck it up, neither did dancing. She thanked the gods for hairspray and mousse.

She searched around for someone suitable when she noticed a dark stranger in the back. His ebony colored hair was styled in a way she had never seen before, but it somehow suited him. She made her way towards him and his red eyes snapped up to lock on her own, even though she was still pretty far away. Sakura took in his clothing and smiled to herself, he was dressed weirdly, but he was rockin' it. As she got closer, she noticed his ruby red eyes and she thought they were contacts. But maybe they were his real eye color...she shrugged. She had natural pink hair, she wasn't allowed to judge. She stopped in front of him and he smirked at her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He was gorgeous.

"Hey," she bagan slowly, her voice coming out huskier than she intended to, "would you like to dance?"

He smirked down at the exotic beauty in front of him, she was entirely something else. He had to strain to hear her against the loud bass of the music but he loved her voice instantly when it reached his ears.

"Of course," he said, leading her into the center of the dance floor.

Sakura was feeling _weird._ The man pressing up and dancing against her to the music was causing emotions she hasn't felt in a while to arise. The feel of his hands on her waist shot jolts of electricity down her spine and she shivered when his hand brushed against her inner thigh. She was panting in breathless desire and she vaguely wondered how he was fairing. She turned her head to look at him and caught him smirking at her with his eerie red eyes. She smiled back and pressed herself against him more, hoping to get some reaction out of him. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she grinded against him and smirked smugly. Now they both knew what they were doing to each other. He turned her around so that they were chest-to-chest and nipped at the sensitive flesh of her neck. She gasped and her head lolled to the side. He smirked against her skin and ran his tongue against her neck up to her jaw. She shivered and let out a small moan.

Sakura knew that what she was doing was wrong. Oh so very _wrong_. She was acting like a whore, and she _knew_ it. She had broken up with a guy she had been with for about five years four days ago and now here she was. But she _needed_ this, she needed to _forget. _So she grabbed the stranger's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed his palm, hoping he caught the message that she wanted to bring him home. His eyes narrowed but softened as he gazed at her.

"What's your name," she murmured against the skin of his hand. She saw him hesitate before he answered.

"Uchiha Madara."

And then she knew no more.

Madara wanted her.

**And he would have her.**

**

* * *

**

Alright sooo! That's the first chapter! Please Review :) Let me know what I need to work on and if I did good. No flames please, Thank you :)

Sakura's Outfit and Hair:

**Dress**: www. hervelegerestore . com /herve-leger- vivien-cutout- bandage-dress-p-37 .html

**Hair: **www . fashionotes. com /content/ 2010/11/ holiday-hair/ **(scroll to the bottom where it says futuristic faux-hawk and click on Kim Kardashian's picture. That's EXACTLY how I pictured Sakura's hair. )**


	2. Midget Interrogator

**Welcome back!**

**Thank You Wikedlovely and ilurvegreen for reviewing, I sincerely appreciate it :).**

**Experimenting with different point of views this time :) Hope you guys don't mind. Oh, and this chapter's also longer, but I hope Sakura's voice will you keep you interested. Read on!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the Naruto series. I am just tweaking it a bit. **_

* * *

_Ugh, my head.._

Sakura groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head pounded with a sharp pain that increased with each beat of her heart. Snapping her eyes shut, she hissed when she tried to sit up.

_Okay, bad idea_, she thought as she breathed deeply in an attempt to alleviate the pain, _maybe I'll just lay here...Wait, _where's _here?_

Ignoring the pounding in her head, she opened her eyes to find herself laying in grass surrounded by tall, menacing trees.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Well, damn. Nothing ever goes my way, now does it? I suppose I was pretty damn stupid for trying to hook up with a stranger who I didn't know, but I didn't think he was going to do something to me and then dump me in a forest! I mean, what the hell? I looked down at myself and was surprised to find that the gorgeous piece of man didn't rape me. Either that, or I got so damn drunk we fucked somewhere in a forest and he left. I don't know, I don't seem to remember anything after he told me his name. I was still in my dress from the club and my hair was still in the perfect hairstyle Yuki made, everything seemed to be intact. It must have been _some _weird ass night! Wait 'til Yuki hears about this, she's going to laugh her Shirley Temple ass off.

I sighed as I lifted myself off of the ground and dusted myself off. I guess I should be finding a way out of this horrendously ugly forest now, the sun is rising and Lord knows what else rises with it. As I walked, my expensive heels sunk into the soft soil and I cursed. They would be ruined by the time I got onto some pavement. I shrugged, no sense worrying about some damned shoes when I should be figuring out what in all the seven hells happened last night. I remembered dancing with a man named Uchiha Madara, and wanting to jump his bones, but that's pretty much it. I wondered who he was since I never saw him before in my life. But hey, I don't know _everyone._ I thought about Yuki and worried if she made it home alright...

I snorted at myself, Yuki is the toughest, most violent girl I know, she would be okay until I got home. A bird's loud squawk startled me, causing me to jump and put a hand over my wildly beating heart, and I laughed uneasily. The pain in my head was subsiding to a more tolerable ache and I licked my lips. I had to find a way out of here and go home. Yuki might burn my parent's house down if she tries to make breakfast with a hangover, _again_.

A while later, and judging from the position of the sun in the sky, I had been walking for about an hour and I was getting annoyed. There was _no way_ there was a forest _this_ thick in Tokyo! And I _know_ I haven't been walking around in circles since the survival class I took when I was younger taught me to mark every place I walked to make sure I didn't! This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to kick that freaky red-eyed motherfucker's ass as soon as I see him for dropping me off in some unknown place. My feet hurt and I was sweating, making this damn dress stick onto me like a second-skin. What's worse is that the dumb dress disallowed me to wear a damn bra, so I had to let the girls free.

Oh, and I _really_ had to pee!

I groaned to myself and quickened my pace, if I didn't find an end to this damn woodsy ass place that was like the Adams Family's retreat, I would have to pee in the bushes. That was _not_ an option! I don't wanna crouch down behind some shrub and then stand up with some unknown rash on my butt!

Thirty minutes later and I was _still_ walking through this asshole forest. _Where the hell_ did this guy leave me? Oh yes, I am **_so _**going to enjoy murdering him and dancing away on his entrails. I cackled evilly as I thought of all the ways I could torture him before killing him. Hey, maybe I could stuff him and keep him since he's so damn beautiful...

It's a shame I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the huge centipede monster coming towards me until it was only a few feet away and it's atrociously smelling breath was in my face. My eyes bugged out of my head as it smirked at me. The damn thing_** smirked **_at me! Then I laughed, this thing can't be real! I _knew_ something was up!

"Okay, joke's over guys," I laughed as I called out towards the sky, "you can cut off the holograms and the simulation and let me out of here."

No one answered me and my heart began to pump faster as my mouth suddenly became dry. The centipede jerk grinned at me with his huge fangs and I gulped.

"Guys?" I called out once more, but once again, no answer. I looked up just as the monster swiped his thick claws at me. I narrowly dodged and ran. Not before screaming bloody murder of course.

This place is _**real**_. And wherever I am, it is most likely going to be the place where I die.

**Shit!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Team Kakashi and the rest of the Rookie Nine were training near the Forest of Death when they heard a definite female voice scream deep inside. Each of the shinobi stopped training and rose an eyebrow.

"What was that," the youngest Uchiha brother, Sasuke, asked while he looked into the forest. Their sensei, Kakashi, lazily shrugged and directed his sole eye towards Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-san, please activate your Byaakugan and check," he said calmly and Neji obliged.

Everyone else that was part of the Rookie 9 were confused. What civilian would be crazy enough to go in there? No Shinobi would have screamed, so it just had to be a civilian.

Neji narrowed his pale lavender eyes as he saw two chakra signatures moving rapidly towards them. One of them was about B-Class while the other was about Genin level.

"Something's moving towards us," he warned and everyone adopted a defensive stance. Someone screamed again, this time sounding closer and his muscles tensed.

Kiba was grinning wildly as he stared off into the forest. He had been itching for a fight with a criminal as of late and he was glad he was about to get one. He gripped his kunai in his hand tighter and Akamaru growled next to him. His brow furrowed as he caught the scent too. It smelled of death and...apple blossoms?

Suddenly, a pink and black blob burst out of the forest with one of the Forest of Death's infamous centipedes after it. It screamed and Kiba had one last moment to catch the scent of apple blossom once more before it barreled into him and knocked him to the ground. The breath was pushed out of his lungs and he landed on the floor with an "oomph".

He snapped his eyes open to find frantic and terrified green eyes stare back at his own deep browns before they disappeared. He scrambled up to his feet and snapped his eyes to land on the disheveled girl a few feet behind him and his comrades. She pointed at the monster in front of him who had paused to warily eye the shinobi, and started backing away. Kiba couldn't help the blood that rushed to his face. She was breath-taking, and the odd dress she had on revealed plenty of forbidden places on her skin. Plus, it was skin tight and he didn't know what would be better, walking around topless or having that dress on. It was one in the same.

"You guys can deal with _that_ shit! My ass is outta here!"

And then she ran away. Kiba blinked and then cursed.

Everyone else stood in stunned silence before a loud shriek pierced their ears. Naruto had slammed a rasengan into the beast's eye and it was backing away. That was one problem gone, now for the next. They looked towards the pink haired beauty and saw that she was a few yards ahead. The pink gremlin was pretty damn fast.

Kakashi sighed. All he wanted was a day of uneventful training. No distractions and no problems. But he guessed that was too much to ask for. He was going to let the poor, petrified girl run away. That was until he felt a large chakra spike come from her and noticed the tattoo of Kyuubi on her arm. He narrowed his eyes and shunshin'd in front of her, causing her to jump back and yelp.

"Now, now," he began softly,"no need to be alarmed. Just come with us and nothing will happen to you."

She looked surprised at him before she growled and pushed him away.

"Like hell I will, you one eyed masked freak!," she snapped and quickly began walking away. Kakashi sighed once more and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Sakura growled deep in her throat and grabbed the stranger's arm and performed one of her favorite self defense moves: she flipped him over her shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back.

In a blink of an eye, the other Shinobi surrounded her with their kunai drawn, and Sasuke in front of her pressing one to her neck. She gasped and dropped the stranger's arm and attempted to back away but bumped into another hard chest. She cursed her existence right then and there.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Oh fuck my life! What else can go wrong today? Let's recap my shit luck today now shall we?

I woke up in a strange forest with _no _idea how I got there: Bullshit Event Number One.

I fucked up my expensive ass shoes while trying to find my way _out _of said forest: Bullshit Event Number Two.

I came face to face with some impossibly gigantic centipede that wanted to **eat** me!: _Asshole _Event Number Three!

And now I'm facing a group of crazy people who can poof out of nowhere and hold a knife to my throat, **_what the fuck? _**Oh, and I _still _gotta pee. Normally, my luck isn't _this _bad, but this is just a mind-fuck. Honestly, who the hell dresses up like people from those crazy ninja games Yuki's little brother used to play and then act like they _are_ ninjas? _These _people do! And then this chicken ass haired bastard has the audacity to hold a knife to my throat like he's going to slit it. Oh, and there's another freak behind me! Isn't _that_ just _fucking great_?

I felt cornered and lost because really, who knows what these people are capable of? But then all of the emotions I felt from this morning and last night just burst into my chest until the point where I could only feel a powerful liquid fury running through my veins. I sneered at the asshole, the very gorgeous asshole, in front of me and he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You _assbag_!" I spat, "What the fuck do you think you're _doing_ holding a knife to my throat? That's fucking dangerous!"

Said assbag looked surprised before he glared at me in an attempt to intimidate me. This only fueled the furious flame burning in my heart. All I wanted to do was go home, change out of this skimpy dress, and pee. That's all I wanted, why can't I have that? And these - these **_freaks _**aren't letting me leave!

"Psh, I'm on an angry adrenaline rush, bitch; your petty death glare isn't affecting me at all!"

It took me a moment to realize that I actually said that out loud and _not_ in my head - if the shocked expressions and hostile air was any indication of that. I felt like I had two large flashing neon pink signs pointing over my head saying, "**Aim Death Projectile Here" **and **"Direct Your Anger To This Pink Haired Woman"**, but I wasn't backing down - despite the intense need I felt to crawl under a rock.

"Get the hell out of my way motherfucker, I don't have time to play stupid samurai-ninja-soldier-boss with you! Why don't you guys get _real _jobs instead of doing dumb magic shit and dressing up?" And with that, I slapped Chickenbutt's hand away and attempted to leave and find a way home. The fact that I was being a bitch didn't escape my notice, but I was just plain irritated with these people. Don't get me wrong, I adore magic and ninjas are cool as hell, but it's just plain ol' _weird_when grown adults do it! I mean, these people looked to be around my age! If not, older!

I think I maybe got two steps - wait, no, two steps and a _half _(because the half makes all the difference) - away from Mr. Asshole before I was body slammed to the ground. And guess what? My girls decided they wanted to come out and say hello to everyone! Damn boobs and their inability to stay inside bra-less places... As my chest hit the ground and a dull pain went through my body, and my arms were twisted behind my back, all I saw before my face was pressed into the dirt was the less than amused face of a pretty man with long chocolate brown hair and pale lavender colored eyes.

Someone viciously pressed the pressure point on my neck and rendered me unconscious, leaving me with the odd desire to touch that guy's hair.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When I regained consciousness, I found myself bound to a chair in a dark room with my hands tied behind me. The air was humid and cold, making goose-bumps appear on my exposed skin. I shivered as I swept my gaze around what appeared to be a cellar. It looked liked one of those interrogation centers for criminals that I've seen on television. They even had the concrete walls!

Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold up, wait a minute! _**I'm in an interrogation room? **_

But I'm not a criminal! Far from it! I'm **scared **to commit a crime! Hell, the first - and last - time I ever broke the law was when one of Yuki's other friends got me to steal a damn pinwheel! And I cried for days until I had the balls to return it! All while crying hysterically of course. It's not one of my happiest and proudest moments, but I learned that being a felon _just _wasn't the job for me.

My chest heaved as I began hyperventilating, pulling frantically at the ropes binding my hands together. My ankles were tied to the chair's legs too, so it wasn't like I could do anything else except sit there with my nostrils flaring. I probably looked like a scared retarded horse - I sure felt like one. I attempted to pull my hands free, but only succeeded in rubbing my skin against the rope until they were raw and burning. I slumped into the seat and sighed in defeat. I was scared, cold, and alone, with no idea where I was and I couldn't escape. I tried to relax, and think logically, but one can find that pretty difficult when your legs fall asleep and you have that painful pins and needles sensation in your muscles.

I growled and screamed in frustration, my voice reverberating along the damp walls. I looked towards the ceiling, exasperated about everything that had happened from the last week until now.

"God," I deadpanned, "if you love me, you'll get me out of this shit-hole and take me home. Oh, and you'll direct me towards a toilet, because you know I love you and you know that I'm _really _sorry for that Adam and Eve story I told Ryu a couple years back. 'Cause you know, I am."

**(A/N: This Adam and Eve story may be offensive to some, so you can skip if you want to. You won't miss anything besides a flash back and short story :] It starts at this line break and ends at the next.)**

I giggled to myself as I remembered telling Ryu the story of Adam and Eve that left most of my religious classmates speechless and gaping in horror.

* * *

_"Pinkyyyy!" _

_I looked behind me to where Ryu was sitting at his desk, brow furrowed in concentration as he read from a Bible. Really, a Bible? He didn't seem like the type to actually bring one to school. My right eyebrow rose as I regarded him curiously. He looked stressed and was pulling at his unruly mop of hair._

_"What's wrong Ryu," I asked and jumped when his fierce eyes rose to meet mine. _

_"I don't get this shit!" he yelled and slammed his fist onto the delicate pages. _

_"What," I asked incredulously,"the Bible? Wow, I thought you would since you have it with you and it looks like it's been used a lot. You know, you don't seem the type to be religious enough to actually bring it to school and read it in class."_

_"And you don't seem to be the type to be ignorant," he snapped and I gaped at him in blatant shock,"but hey, looks can be deceiving."_

_"Well, fuck you too, then!" I sneered and turned around to stare at my worksheet. You try being nice to someone and it bites you in the ass, what has the world come to? _

_Ryu laughed, reached over and turned me around before giving me a dimpled smile, "Aw, come on, don't be like that. I was just kidding."_

_I sighed and just glared at his stupid white smile and cute dimples. "Fuck **you** dimples, making me less angry..." I mumbled to myself and Ryu chuckled._

_"Anyways," he began loudly, causing the other students to glance at us, "the Bible isn't mine, I just found it under this desk and I was bored so, yeah. But that's not the point! I'm reading through this and it's talking about God making a woman out of a man. I just don't get it, it doesn't make sense to me."_

_I sighed and grinned at him, "Believing in it is what makes it make sense."_

_He gave me a blank stare. I face-palmed and shook my head. "What is it that you don't understand Ryu?"_

_He shrugged and pointed to a section, "That, that's what I don't understand. It seems simple, but it's really confusing! Explain it to me Pink-chan?"_

_I looked over the section and realized that it was the part explaining where man came from. I leaned back in my seat and played with my bangs. How could I explain this in Ryu-language...?_

_I smiled as I thought of the perfect way to tell the story: with plenty of cuss words of course!_

_"Okay Ryu, this is how it goes," I started vivaciously and he leaned his elbows on top of his desk, "when God made all the animals, plants and everything else with life, he decided he wanted to make a different species that was smarter than the rest. Well, I think he did... Anyways! That was how Adam came to be. But God made a special tree and told Adam not to eat from it or else he'd kick his ass out of the garden where he lived. So, Adam lived happily ever after until one day, he called up to God in the sky and was like, 'God, I'm lonely. I have no friends.'"_

_Ryu seemed to be listening but his eyes were glazing over like they usually did. That dolt... To make things more interesting for him, I made comical voices for each person._

_"So," I resumed my story calmly, noticing how other people were also listening,"God was like, 'Okay Adam, toss me one of your ribs and I'll make you a companion.' Adam happily obliged and gave it to him. This was how Eve was made. So Adam and Eve were good friends and he showed her around God's Garden, but as they came across the tree, Eve noticed a snake slither toward them and it told her that the fruit from the tree was delicious. Eve ignored him and walked away, but the temptation was too much to resist. A few days later, Eve went up to Adam and said, 'Hey Ahhh-dam! Let's go eat from the tree of goodness, and knowledge, and power!'"_

_Eve's voice came out sounding ridiculous and hilarious, causing everyone to laugh. I glared at them._

_"I'm not an impressionist, fuck **you **guys," I said and continued on with my story,"Anyways, Adam was like 'Uhh, I don't know Eve, He told us not to!' But Eve was persistent, and eventually they both ate an apple from the tree. They both stared at each other before they both screamed while covering themselves. 'Adam! You motherfucker, why didn't you tell me I was naked!' Eve yelled as they're both hiding behind shrubs. Suddenly, God appeared before them with his hands on his hips, pointed at them and was like, 'Ahh, you bastards, you ate from the tree!' And he kicked their asses out of the Garden for good. And that's the story of Adam and Eve."_

_I finished with a satisfied nod and I noticed it was oddly silent. I looked around the class room and saw a couple of people staring at me with their mouths hanging open. Some girl towards the back had her hands over her ears while shaking her head in horror, her eyes were unusually wide. Ryu broke the silence by speaking._

_"So, does that mean that men are superior than women? I mean, Eve came from Adam. So man came before the woman. Also, doesn't that make women evil, conniving little bitches since Eve was one?" he asked smugly and I growled and slapped him across the head._

_"Just shut the fuck up."_

* * *

_I _thought the explanation was pretty good, but apparently my teacher didn't and sent me to the Principal's office for racism. Racism? Really? Damn whore...

I still laughed at the memory though, and my head lolled to the side. I was so damn _bored here_. I don't usually spend my day staring at cement walls, so excuse me for not seeing the enjoyment in it. Time seemed to be passing slowly and I must have been sitting there for hours going through my record of memories. The good, the bad, and the ugly. My butt was sore and I can not stress how badly my bladder wanted to empty itself. I thought of the time Yuki, Ryu, and I set a schoolbag on fire in the school gym. Yuki freaked out since it was _her _bag and attempted to put the flame out, but Ryu held her back and kept telling her to "just let it rock." **(A/N: That means to just let it be.) **The fire started to increase in size and Ryu clapped the fire out with his hands when it started to get too big. Yuki, with tears in her eyes, punched Ryu in the head and told him to "get his fucking life together" and grabbed her burnt bag and walked away. Leaving us behind with the smell of smoke on our clothes and around the bleachers. When the gym teachers noticed the putrid smell, we grabbed our shit and ran.

I recalled the time when Yuki and I got our tongues pierced when we were seventeen and were going through the rebellious stage, the time when Ryu's first girlfriend kicked him in the nuts and called him a "skanky cocksucking piglet" when she saw him giving his sister a kiss on the cheek, and the time Yuki got gum in Ryu's hair and he had to get a buzz cut that made him look like his head was too small for his built body.

I sighed at all of the good memories. We were good friends with Ryu then, but some time around senior year he just branched away from us. We hadn't spoken to him until last night, and even then it still lacked the familiarity and comfort we had when we were together in school. I frowned as I remembered how awkward he seemed when I told him of my broken engagement to Takeshi - my mood decreased even more at the thought of my ex-lover. If we were still in high school, I'm pretty sure things would have been different. Ryu would have hunted down Takeshi and then kicked his ass. And even though I still love the pompous dog, I wouldn't have stopped him.

Wondering about what Yuki was doing at this moment made me feel like crap. She was probably worried and going crazy looking for me. I didn't even know if she made it home alright herself! She could be lying in a ditch, raped and beaten. Or her desecrated body could be lying in a rice field somewhere getting picked at by vultures! I forced the thought away from my head as tears started building up in my eyes. A few slid down my face and smeared my make-up and landed on my dirty dress. God, I probably looked like some hooker whose Pimp Daddy beat the crap out of her. Well, with my skimpy dress, fucked up make-up, spread legs and all_. Somehow,_ my hair still felt perfect. Even after everything! If, no, _when _I get home, I'm going to steal Yuki's magical hairspray.

Suddenly, the door to the cellar opened and a bright light was switched on, causing me to gasp in pain as a sudden headache assaulted my brain's personal space. Two people stepped in and stood in front of me. They were intimidating, that's for sure, but I didn't cower away. Haruno Sakura was no coward! (Sometimes...)

The man had multiple gruesome scars marring his face and his posture spoke of pain if I didn't do what he wanted. He wore a headband across his forehead with a weird swirl symbol with a triangle attached to it and his, I guess costume, looked weird. However, this man was not someone to be trifled with, he looked dangerously serious and I squirmed a bit in my chair. The woman was a bit on the short side, her purple hair was cut in a cute bob and she wore fishnets and a jacket over it. Her outfit was racy, but it somehow fitted her. She glared at me and I glared back. This midget doesn't scare me! Fuck _you_, midget!

The man also glared at me, but he scared the crap out of me so I didn't retaliate. I played with the spherical stud that was my tongue piercing and went back to glaring at the other woman. She blinked, I blinked, and then suddenly she was in front of me. I gasped and she gripped my chin painfully.

"Open your mouth," she demanded and I attempted to yank my chin out of her hand. The nerve of this woman!

Her hand moved to my throat and began choking me. My eyes widened as I tried gasping for breath, but nothing was coming through. Panic began to fill my body and black dots started clouding my vision from lack of oxygen.

"Open your mouth and then you can breath," she said in a sickening sweet voice and I obeyed. Gasping for air as I did so. She narrowed her eyes at my mouth and told me to show her my tongue. I did and she moved closer to examine it.

"What is that," she asked and I looked at her incredulously.

"Uh," I gasped out,"It's a tongue ring?"

She cocked her head to the side and for some reason, my demented mind thought it was cute. I shook the thought away and she asked another question, meaner this time.

"Do you have poison in that?"

What the fuck?

"Poison? What? Why would I have poison in my _tongue ring_? That would be fucking suicide! Bitch, are you crazy?"

She cackled and then bent over and licked my cheek. _**Licked my cheek! **_"I've been told I'm crazy, would you like to find out how much of that is true?"

Her tone of voice made my heart drop to my stomach and chills go down my spine. This woman was creepy, and most likely homicidal. She caressed my cheek and then with her other hand pinched a pressure point in my arm by my elbow. I screamed out in pain and she smiled. The bitch smiled! I looked at the sadistic woman disbelievingly as she pulled out the same weird shaped knife that the other guys from before had and ran it down my face. She nicked the flesh on my temple and I yelped with surprise. I was trembling by this point, and all of the defiant attitude I had before just ran away and hid under a rock - much like I wanted to. She moved to stab the blade into my arm and I closed my eyes. Why was she doing this? She hasn't even asked me any questions besides the one involving my piercing! Aren't you supposed to ask questions _then_ torture? Apparently fucking not!

"Anko! Enough!" The man's deep baritone voice halted the woman as her blade was about a hair's breath away from my arm and she put it away into the pouch strapped onto her leg. I let out a deep breath and my shaking hands gripped the chair's arms tightly and I thought I heard the wood break. She twirled around and pouted at the man.

"Aww, Ibiki!," she whined,"You always ruin the fun!"

My eyes widened and I gaped at her. Fun? Whoaaa, who let this chick out of her strait-jacket? The man, Ibiki, chuckled and shook his head.

"We were sent to figure out her reason for being in Konoha," he said lightheartedly,"not mar her pretty face, Anko."

Anko pouted and crossed her arms. "But it's more enjoyable when they _are_ pretty!"

"Look, Anko, you've already scared her half to death, why don't you just ask her questions?" he suggested and she narrowed her eyes before grinning and slapping the older man in the arm. He winced and rubbed the sore spot.

"Ah, Kakashi, you dick. Stop using henge to look like Ibiki, he'll find out and then kick your ass," she said while she laughed and Ibiki sighed while scratching his head.

"Yes, perhaps maybe I should. Wouldn't want the real Ibiki torturing me, now do we?"

Wait, what?

There was a 'poof' and in the place where "Ibiki" was standing was a man with gravity defying silver hair with a mask covering half of his face. The same guy who I flipped! But, how could he be this Ibiki guy one second and then be this guy another?

"You should also drop the genjutsu Kakashi, we use this place all of the time and it's getting boring."

The new guy, Kakashi, sighed and made some hand sign and the cellar around me disappeared and in its place was a hospital room. I looked around me and noticed that I wasn't tied down after all, and I _wasn't _in my skimpy dress. But my hair was still okay... But wait, so it was all just an illusion? No, it couldn't be. It felt too damn real to be _just _an illusion! It was a mind fuck, that's what it was! I looked at the two figures warily and for once in my adult life, I wasn't the defiant nor obnoxiously confident person I worked to become since I was fifteen.

"Just _what _are you guys?"

I was the weak, and afraid little girl I tried so hard to forget.

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? I tried hard to make Sakura seem like an overly confused, spastic person who just couldn't get a grip on the situation because it was happening too fast. I also wanted to try first person POV and this was my first time, so I really didn't know how to go about it. Everyone else comes in next chapter :).**

**The Adam and Eve story was actually told by my brother when we were discussing it and the schoolbag incident actually happened today in gym. Shh, don't tell anyone!**

**Review Please. Don't wanna be a review whore, but I'd like 5 reviews before the next update :). You're not obligated to, I'd just like it :P**

**Oh, and let me know if I should continue with Sakura's POV, I'm unsure if I should continue with it.**


	3. Insane Big Boobed Hulk Woman

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :) **

**Sadly, this chapter is a lot shorter than the other two and I apologize. It _did not _want to be written at ALL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

To say that Anko was happy to be called into the interrogation room was an understatement; she was ecstatic. Ever since Ibiki banned her for two weeks from her sanctuary for being "too sadistic", she had been feeling rather moody and depressed. When one of the Hokage's ANBU showed up to request her presence there, she literally jumped for joy and hugged the poor confused ninja. She'd bet he was traumatized.

However, arriving and finding _another _ANBU operative waiting for at her destination and finding the interrogation room empty was _not _on her list of things that make Anko jump for joy. He then informed her that her subject was in the hospital before poofing away and leaving her scratching her head in bewilderment. Why would they be interrogating someone in the hospital? She shrugged and made her way towards the next building with a devilish smile on her lips. She _did _love torturing the incapacitated, no reason to complain there!

As soon as her eyes landed on the familiar building, another ANBU appeared in front of her and directed her toward the room where the guy must have been waiting on his impending doom. Ibiki was waiting outside and she glowered at the scarred man. He glared back and they both entered the white, sterilized room.

Her eyes widened at the pink-haired woman with the outrageous hairstyle who was sitting in bed with a small grin on her face. Anko whipped her head back at Ibiki and he let her know of the situation and what they were supposed to do about her. Apparently, after Sasuke rendered her unconscious, Team Kakashi had shown up at the Godaime's office with her thrown over Uzumaki's shoulder and Hokage-sama requested she be interrogated to find out her reason for being in Konoha.

Ibiki let her know that the woman was in a genjutsu that made her believe she was in the old interrogation room they had during the Sandaime's time. Anko scoffed at him; couldn't he have used a _not _so common location? She channeled her chakra and inserted herself inside the genjutsu, along with Ibiki. There, she began to interrogate the girl who was oddly amusing with her defiance.

Of course she knew the Ibiki with her was an impostor, but she was enjoying herself too damn much scaring the crap out of the exotic vixen to really care. That is, until he stopped her. Glaring at him, she called him out on his disguise and Kakashi revealed himself. She also made him release the cliché genjutsu and when he did, the girl jumped in her bed and stared in confusion.

Anko watched the girl's emotions flicker in her eyes and she frowned. Eyes that expressive were a curse for any ninja. They gave out your intentions and let the enemy know before you actually acted on your thoughts. She watched as anger, confusion, and finally, defeat swirled in the stranger's bright verdant orbs. The woman asked a question and Anko scowled before walking up to the foot of the hospital bed and glaring at her.

"You are in no position to ask questions, girl," she said coldly and, as the girl's mouth opened once more to most likely make a snide remark, added, "_and_ you will keep that hole in your face shut, unless you want me to resume _playing_ with you." She finished with a sardonic grin and the other woman in the room audibly gulped.

"Yes ma'am," she whimpered, "I'll behave."

Anko found herself frowning in distaste, submissive prey weren't any fun. She missed the defiant little gremlin already. She mentally sighed and crossed her arms over her chest; it was time to begin questioning her.

"Tell us your name," she ordered disinterestedly and a smirk tugged at her lips upon seeing the other woman's eyebrow twitch faintly.

"Haruno Sakura," she bit out and Anko rolled her eyes, the girl's name meant "a blooming field of cherry blossoms" - it was such a pansy ass name to give someone.

"Alright, Haruno, state your reason for being in Konoha," she stated and the Haruno girl recoiled in bewilderment.

"Konoha," she wrinkled her nose in confusion, "what the fuck is that?"

Anko merely rose an eyebrow at her and put a hand on her hip while she twirled a kunai in the other. _Well then, _she thought, _this changes things. _

She didn't know whether to hand things over to Kakashi and his Sharingan to trap her in a genjutsu so that they could hand her over to Yamanaka Inoichi for a review of her memories, or call in a doctor since this woman most likely had a case of amnesia. But that couldn't be right either. Haruno remembered her name and last time Anko checked, people diagnosed with amnesia didn't even remember_ that_. Anko sighed and ran a hand through her short purple locks. She was expecting to torture someone, not play twenty questions with a person who didn't appear to be a threat. She was about to turn around to tell Kakashi that there wasn't really anything threatening about her, when she nearly kicked herself for her stupidity. Haruno could be_ lying_.

She observed her once more and her eyes landed on the Kyuubi tattoo she sported on her arm. Eyes narrowed, she walked forward and roughly grabbed the arm it was on to observe it.

"Why did you get this," she hissed and Haruno attempted to pull her arm away. The tattoo was an extremely detailed depiction of Kyuubi in battle, and Anko inwardly winced at how much time the artist must have spent working on it.

"I got it because it was cool, I guess," Haruno said softly and Anko glanced at her before dropping her arm and moving to stand at her previous location at the foot of the bed.

"Are there any more tattoos that you have," she asked and Haruno nodded her head, "show me."

Anko watched as she moved her strawberry colored locks away from her neck to reveal a red cloud outlined in white and black and she gasped. It was the infamous Akatsuki cloud.

Kakashi it was, then!

"Kakashi!" she barked and he stepped forward with his hitae-ite already pushed away from his lone Sharingan eye.

"Already on it, Anko," he said as his eye swirled and caught the pink menace in his gaze as Anko sent for the Yamanaka mind walker.

Now it was time to see what she knew…

**

* * *

**

Sakura POV

Okay, I admit it, sometimes I like to indulge myself in the high caused by the oh so infamous, cheap drug of choice called marijuana. Now, I don't really like breaking the law, but Yuki is _very _persuasive when it comes to simple things such as the use of small drugs. I've gotten pretty high on that crap, high enough to actually hallucinate—even though Yuki assured me that it was impossible—with just one blunt, but never in my life have my hallucinations been so damn extreme! I mean, one second I'm showing the crazy midget sadist my tattoo, the next minute I'm staring into an eye that was unbelievably similar to those that belonged to that Madara punk, and the second after that minute, I'm lying on my bed, in my parent's house.

Um, what?

As I sat up in bed, I looked around my familiar bedroom and sighed in relief. I was home, away from those freaks_, _I was _safe._ I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and squinted at the bright red flashing lights; it was three in the morning and the exact day Yuki and I went clubbing. So, did that mean that everything was just a freaky, incredibly realistic hallucination induced by Yuki's beloved weed? I looked around the room for the obvious signs of having smoked, but found nothing. The putrid scent of the plant wasn't even in the air. I guess that ruled _that _explanation out.

I mused that perhaps I _did _go dancing with Yuki and we just came home and crashed instead of doing anything brash like we planned. I frowned at the thought, so much for forgetting. I sighed and looked down at my body. I couldn't tell if I was in my skimpy bandage dress or not since the room was too dark. I literally hopped out of bed and cursed when my bare foot landed on some foreign object protruding from my soft carpet. I hissed and my toes curled in an attempt to alleviate the pain as I hunched over. I angrily searched the ground with my throbbing sole until I found the little bastard and then grasped it with my toes to bring it to my hand.

It was a LEGO piece.

I don't own any LEGOs.

What the_ fuck?_

I grunted and threw the offending object somewhere behind me and continued walking towards my destination. I still had to pee—badly. I rushed toward my own private bathroom and didn't even bother turning on the light since I knew this place like the back of my hand. I pissed like a champ—if I do say so myself. Sighing happily, I switched on the bathroom light and grabbed the hand soap as I made my way to the faucet to wash my hands. I lifted my head to glance at the mirror and then the world came to an abrupt halt as I stared at the woman staring back at me. The plastic soap bottle slid out of my hand and I barely registered the loud splash that followed as it fell into the toilet. All I was able to concentrate on was the _fucking __**hospital gown**_ the woman in the mirror wore. As if that wasn't bad enough, her face was ashen, her eyes wide, and her mouth hung slack. Yeah, that bitch was definitely me.

I stared at my reflection some more while I grabbed the bar of soap from the shower—I'm not reaching into the toilet, fuck _that_—and proceeded to wash my hands. My eyes narrowed at the bruise on my tattooed arm in the shape of a hand. Furthering examining myself, I found a couple of more bruises and scratches on my hips and legs.

Yeah, Yuki's going _down._

I growled as I dried my hands on the towel hanging from my door and turned on the rest of the lights to my room. Ripping the dainty hospital gown off of my body, I cursed Yuki's stupid need to prank people in an attempt to bring their spirits up. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me, but Yuki knows how much I _despise_ mind tricks. I was mad, very mad. I mean, why would she tell me we were going to go clubbing and instead of that, drug me up and play games with me?

No, wait, that can't be right.

Yuki was a lot of things: crudely vulgar—something that was starting to rub off on me as of late, vicious, clever, a prankster, and at times a blond air head. But she was _not _a person who would deny a good night of drinking at the club to spend the night drugging her best friend instead. Okay, so now there's a new possibility, maybe wewrecked ourselves and did some crazy shit. Say like, man-handle each other and then dress me up in a hospital gown…I shrugged. It _has _happened before, excluding the hospital gown, so it could've happened tonight. I just for the life of me _could not_ remember, even though I did remember some things in extreme detail.

Like meeting Uchiha Madara for example, did that really happen? Or was it just another figment of my overly active imagination? There were days where I _swore_ I heard an angry, obnoxious voice in my head when I was particularly upset during the days I wallowed in my own misery. There's no telling how creative I get when I black out from the booze's influence! I sighed and rubbed my bruised arm as I made my way to my dresser in my underwear to get more clothing to dress in after I showered. To me, there wasn't really a point to figuring out what happened the night before and finding out the reason for my weird dreams/realistic hallucinations since I was already home; even though I was extremely agitated at the fact that I couldn't find the skimpy dress I secretly liked _anywhere._

After I washed off all the mysterious dirt and grime from my body, I dressed myself with some black tights, a black and white striped off the shoulder tunic, and snug knee high black low-heeled leather boots. I managed to pull my hair out of that crazy gladiator style while in the shower and I had flat ironed it until it was pin straight. I casually brushed my bangs to the side so that they covered a part of my huge forehead and right eye. Moving to look out the window to the dormant streets below and then to the clock near my bed, I realized that it was only four in the morning and no sane person would be up and about at this hour. Except for me...but then again, who the hell said I was sane? If those hallucinations were anything to judge by… I mean, c'mon, really? A giant centipede? I sighed as I turned away from the dark streets and reached for my red iPod Nano. I untangled the earphones as I plopped lazily onto my bed and shoved them into my ears. I had nothing to do, so why not take a short nap while I wait for the sun to come up so I can kick Yuki's ass? Yep, sounds good to me!

I chose shuffle and the soothing rhythm of John Mayer's "Heartbreak Warfare" lulled me to sleep as I listened to the pained words the man sang, my hand gripping tightly onto my precious iPod. I hoped my forgotten memories would present themselves as dreams so that I could maybe stop feeling so anxious.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Kakashi openly gaped at the empty bed where Haruno Sakura once lay. Anko rushed to call in the ANBU to relay a message back to the Hokage to inform her of the woman's escape. He stood in stunned silence as he replayed everything that had just happened from the last minute until now.

Anko had found a suspicious tattoo of the Akatsuki emblem on Sakura's body and he was to trap her in a harmless genjutsu so that Inoichi could probe her memories, but as soon as he made eye contact with her, there was an abnormally large chakra spike and the girl just…disappeared. As in, literally vanished.

He felt a headache coming on.

Whipping his head towards Anko who was wreaking havoc across the once clean hospital room, he spoke in a calm, hard voice.

"Did you see what happened, Anko? Or did we both miss it?"

"The fucking bitch gave us the slip," she spat, "and I don't know how she did it either. That was no ordinary jutsu; you would have been able to detect it beforehand with your creepy eye."

He nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That _is _true," he began. "Did you also feel the lar—"

He was cut off as the door to the hospital room flew open and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, walked in followed by two ANBU he recognized as Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke. Kakashi winced, she did _not _look happy at all. Hers heels angrily clicked as she came to a stop in front of him and Anko, and her eyes scanned the newly destroyed room before finally landing on the empty bed before them.

"Well?" she asked the both of them expectantly, "I want an explanation, _now._"

He cleared his throat and came to stand before her, _Icha Icha_ book in hand, and Tsunade glared at him fiercely. This pervert better give her a thorough brief or she was going to kick his ass from here to Suna.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted with a curt nod of his head and then began his explanation, "when Anko arrived to interrogate the subject, she conducted a brief search on the woman, whose name she revealed to be Haruno Sakura, for any more tattoos or markings that were similar to the one of the Kyuubi she had on her arm. Haruno revealed a tattoo of the Akatsuki cloud on the underside of her ear by her jugular vein and Anko requested the use of the Sharingan to trap Haruno in a genjutsu until Yamanaka Inoichi arrived. He was to review her memories by using the mind walking technique to find her purpose for being here and other valuable information."

As if on cue, Inoichi walked in with a scowl on his face and in his civilian clothes. Today was his day off, dammit! Kakashi rose an eyebrow at his appearance and resumed his brief.

"As you can see Tsunade-sama," he said as he jerked his head towards the vacant bed, "Haruno escaped before he could arrive. Though, the way in which she did is questionable and unexplainable."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her ample chest, "How so?"

"Well, as soon as I made eye contact with her, there was a large chakra spike and then she simply vanished. It's odd because I was staring at her face when she disappeared. The method she used to escape could not be a jutsu seeing as how the Sharingan detects them before they occur. So, as of right now, her location and method is unknown."

He put away his beloved book and leaned against the wall in a relaxed manner. Tsunade nodded with a contemplative look on her face and then turned to the ANBU behind her.

"Search the village for any signs of a pink-haired woman then report to me with your findings," she barked at the men who then vanished in a swirl leaves and then turned to the other two occupants in the room, "You two will assist me and search the hospital and the area around it. If found, she is to be brought to me and we will continue the interrogation in my office. Is that clear?"

Both shinobi nodded and she turned to exit the room. She was one step out the door when there was a sudden abnormal chakra spike in the direction of the Forest of Death. She turned to Kakashi and furrowed her brow.

"Is that the same chakra signature you felt when the Haruno vanished?" she asked and at Kakashi's nod, the three also disappeared in a swirl of leaves to investigate the infamous location.

Tsunade felt it in her bones, something was not right.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I am _so_ pushing Yuki down the stairs, _**dammit**_**!**

I was asleep, dreaming about that blasted Uchiha, and then I'm sitting on a log while blinking my sleepy eyes at the Adam's Family Retreat—otherwise known as "Asshole Forest". I groaned as I stood up and wiped my ass so that it was clean from the dirt that was on the log and clenched my hands. Yuki has gone way too far with her drug pranks. Was it some new odorless drug that caused hallucinations? I looked around and noticed that I was in the same place I woke up in last time. Well, that's good. Now I know how to get out of here and find a way into a clearing. I began walking and I realized that I still had my precious iPod in my hand and I grinned. At least now I can listen to music while I find my way out of here.

I sang along to Mike Posner's "Please Don't Go" as I walked along the insanely tall trees until I came across the location where the centipede came at me. I gulped and stopped my singing as I crept slowly and carefully quiet away from the place. Something didn't feel right with my body. It was almost like five separate tugging sensations underneath my skin—some stronger than others. They were making me uncomfortable and I wrapped my arm around my stomach in an attempt to alleviate the nervous butterfly feeling.

Sighing with relief as I finally made it past the potential danger zone; I pulled out my iPod once more to change the retarded Hamster song that was currently playing. Yeah, Yuki is _not _allowed to borrow it anymore. However relieved I was, I still couldn't get rid of the uneasy tugging sensations that seemed to be getting stronger until my eyes were darting around the halcyon forest anxiously. I clenched my hand around my iPod tighter as "Poker Face" began to play and I quickened my pace. I felt a cacoethes to find some place safer than my current location and get away from the feeling of oncoming danger.

The tugging increased to the point where I felt like I was going to be sick and I stumbled over roots and harmless leaves while clutching my upset stomach.

"Oh fuck, make it _stop_," I groaned and I tried willing myself to push the pain to the back of my mind—much like I did when I was playing sports with an injury of some sort. It worked somewhat, and there was just the distant tugging that was present in my mind that was too strong to suppress. I smiled in relief and continued searching for the way out of this place. The music blasted happily in my ears and I sang along with it and managed to ignore it.

I managed to take like five steps—sadly, no half step this time—before I was surrounded. The tugging sensations instantly came back, stronger than before and I gasped at the sudden alien feeling. Despite how uncomfortable I was, I glared at the five figures in front of me. There was the Cyclops from before, a blonde hag with definite breast-implants, the midget interrogator whose tongue violated my cheek, and two other guys with porcelain animal masks. Both masks were of birds—a raven and a dove—and I glared at them the most. I _hate_ birds. Ever since that accident when I was ten, I vowed to chase away every bird I found.

Stupid asshole pigeon/seagull hybrid and its fucking need to chase me around the park…

Well, I couldn't chase these birds away so I just stood my ground. Nope, not backing down! "Eye of the Tiger" blasted into my earphones like my own personal theme song and I shifted from foot to foot. I was itching to kick somebody's ass with my awesome mixed martial arts, but if there's one thing I learned from that class that was always useful, it was patience. I waited until they finished their unnecessary stare-down with a hand on my hip and my iPod shoved into my bra to find out what the hell they wanted with me. The woman with epic boobs stepped forward with her arms crossed over her giant chest and the two Power Rangers flanked her on both sides.

"Haruno Sakura," she boomed and I suddenly felt like I was getting arrested, "if I am correct, and I'm sure I am, you are not a native to the Leaf Village and are here illegally, therefore trespassing. State your reason for being here or be arrested."

_Okay, _so I'm most likely going to get arrested because I have no idea where the hell the Leaf Village was and have _never _heard of it in my life. Well, I learned from the pinwheel incident that you could always get a lesser punishment if you were honest and sincere. However, I refused to cry, like I did to prove how sincere I was to the store manager, in front of these assholes.

"Listen, _ma'am,_" I said irritably, "I honestly don't know why I'm here. I just want to go back home and kick some Uchiha Madara ass for dropping me off in some unknown place like this."

Suddenly, my arms were being held behind my back and the double-edged blade from before was being held to my throat. _**Holy shit, dude! **_How many times is this going to _happen _to me? My chest heaved as I took deep calming breaths to ease my fury and a strange power ran through my veins.

Yeah, it felt good. Very good, in fact.

Before I could attempt to fight my way out of the situation, I was magically poofed to some large office. My knees felt weak from the sudden change and foreign feeling. I was still surrounded by the Power Rangers and the other strangers, though. The woman walked to the desk and sat down. She folded her hands in front of her face and gave me a level gaze before sighing and pulling out a bottle of sake from a bottom drawer in her desk.

"I am Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Tell me how you know Uchiha Madara," she said and then motioned for the masked men to step back.

I glared at them as they did so before turning to Tsunade. I wrung my hands nervously as she stared at me with her eagle like eyes. I gulped and opened my mouth to speak, when the doors to the office burst open and a blonde man who looked strikingly similar to Takeshi came walking in.

"'Baa-chan! Did you find the escaped convict yet?" he yelled and the Hokage's and I's eyebrow twitched. I'm no convict! What the fucking hell? She threw the sake bottle she had resting on her desk and it hit the man right in the middle of his forehead and shattered into thousands of pieces.

I winced as he flew backwards and became a twitching mass of orange and black on the floor. I cautiously turned back to Tsunade who was rubbing her temples and looked back to what I believed was a dead man.

I gasped as he stood up and scratched the back of his neck uneasily while laughing.

"Naruto…" Tsunade growled and he became rigid, "how many times have I told you to knock on the damn door before you enter?"

Naruto began counting his fingers before Tsunade growled and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Stop bursting into my office you brat, or I'll make sure you get D-ranked missions for the next twenty years!" she yelled and Naruto pouted as he moved to stand by the window.

"As if you'll live that long, you old hag," he muttered quietly to himself and Tsunade shrieked in blatant rage.

I watched as she literally picked up her obviously heavy desk as if it were a feather and threw it at Naruto and caused the window to break as he and the desk collided with each other. My jaw dropped and my heart started beating wildly in my chest as I watched them fly over the rooftops of houses and stores. I turned back to the crazy blonde who was dusting off her hands and my heart refused to slow down its wild pace. She looked at me with a satisfied smirk and my head turned to look at the now missing window, and then back at her.

Then, I fainted.

_No_, I didn't faint because I was shocked, scared, and surprised; I fainted because it was fucking epic and badass! Nope_, not_ because she most likely killed that guy, or because she could do the same to me, but because she was ridiculously strong...

Yep, totally _badass_ and_ epic_.

* * *

**WELL, there ya go! Hopefully it was worth the wait :)**

**Can you guess what the tugging sensation she felt was? ;) **

**Until next time! **


	4. Masked Corner Rapist

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm bacckkk! With a long chapter that's kinda boring but has _a lot_ of information that you guys need to know. Finals are disgusting and should be illegal. And boyfriends shouldn't be so mean :(. And I have really great news, they caught the bastard that robbed my house and killed my dog! RIP Leo :(. **

**Other new info: This story will most likely now be a _NaruSaku,_ with a _one-sided MadaSaku_, because I love the NaruSaku pairing. Always have, I mean, c'mon, every girl treats the guy they want like shit in Anime :D. **

_**Oh, and I want to thank everyone who has been so nice and patient with me these last two months. It was a hard time for me since I've never felt so unsafe (and infuritated, mind you) in my own home. I love you guys for being PM me and caring about me, ME! A person you don't even know! The kindness of strangers never ceases to amaze me :) **_

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

All occupants of the room stared at the unconscious woman on the floor. Neji shook his head silently as Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his own forehead and instead opted to glance stoically at the Godaime who was currently taking a rather large swig from a bottle of sake. He watched in muted amusement as she cursed, glanced inside the bottle, and then threw it out the window where it landed on a random passer-by—if the surprised cry of pain was any indication.

As Tsunade moved towards the file cabinet where she kept an extra bottle of sake for moments when her desk was unavailable—meaning, when she threw them at the brat or her perverted teammate—she briefly passed by her apprentice, Shizune, and the other two wary Jounin in the room who conspicuously took a step away from the irritated Sannin. Reaching into the third cabinet where the records of the Academy students were, she pulled out an impressively large bottle of sake and took a giant swig.

"Ano, Hokage-sama? What are we going to do with _her_?"

Tsunade's honey-brown eyes landed on Shizune and then on Shizune's pet pig, TonTon, who curiously sniffed Haruno's hair, before landing on Haruno herself. She sighed, sat on her lonesome desk chair, and rested the bottle of sake on her right thigh, her eyes never leaving Sakura's prone form. She knew something was coming that week when the ominous feeling she felt that weekend refused to abandon her. What she didn't know, however, was that it would come in the form of this petite young woman.

There was also something very puzzling in the ways in which Haruno Sakura arrived and seemingly disappeared. According to eye-witnesses, she arrives in large chakra spikes, and disappears in them too. But somehow, Tsunade knew there was something more precarious to this woman than what they had gathered, which in itself was very little. She guessed it was the way in which Sakura seemed to possess such a strange power to teleport from place to place without feeling the symptoms that should follow—a feat not even the Yondaime Hokage had accomplished after developing his famous Hiraishin jutsu—that unnerved her.

A cough brought her back to the situation at hand and she gestured at Neji and Sasuke to come to her side. They obliged and lowered themselves to one knee before her with their left fist on the floor in front of them, their right forearm resting on their bent leg, and their heads facing downward as an act of submission.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?", Neji asked smoothly while Sasuke chose to remain silent.

Tsunade took a small drink from her sake bottle and leaned back in her seat. Motioning towards Sakura on the floor, she said,

"Take her to one of the high-security rooms on the second floor of the hospital and stand guard outside her door. Make sure no one gets in or out. I'll be there shortly."

Both ANBU nodded their understanding and Neji surprisingly scooped Sakura gently off from the floor and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Sasuke in tow. When they were gone, the powerful Kage turned her sights onto the last remaining active duty Shinobi in the room.

Anko didn't necessarily like getting stared down by the Hokage, nor did she like standing with her tail in between her legs, but _damn_, that woman was scary when stressed and irritated. She fidgeted with the kunai in her hand as Kakashi continued to read his poorly written smut beside her. The silence was stifling and Anko felt the urge to scream, shout—do _anything_—just to know she wasn't alone and imagining she were there. She needed noise to know she was alive, because in death, there is only silence. Perhaps that is why she was such a sadistic woman. An enemy's scream was sound, and it was proof of her existence because it was she who caused it. Thus, she basked in their pain because she was twisted. At times, she wondered where she fit in this life of being a shinobi where silence was ever present. She deduced it was because of Orochimaru's presence early in her life.

"Anko, report," the Hokage commanded and Anko stepped forward, a hand on her hip and kunai spinning in her hand.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Anko cleared her throat and put her kunai away, "Well, Kakashi already explained the gist of it all. So, the only thing left to tell you is what I've just realized. And that is that I did not follow procedure and provide a full body scan on Haruno before ordering Kakashi to utilize his Sharingan."

She finished off rather meekly and scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. She was screwed.

"I noticed..." Tsunade said dryly and Anko flinched at the underlying irritation in her voice.

"Ano, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked cautiously after a moment of silence, "Do you suppose we conduct a full body scan for any more tattoos or piercings of any kind? I am available if you need me..."

She finished with a lecherous grin and all occupants of the room rolled their eyes at the woman's blatant display of perversion. Suddenly, an ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke directly in front of Anko.

"Mitarashi-san, Ibiki-san requests your presence down at interrogation." He informed monotonously and disappeared at Anko's nod. Finally, the bastard was letting her back in! She grinned with glee and bid adieu to the Hokage before disappearing herself.

Tsunade stared at the place where Anko once stood with a twitching eyebrow. When, someone remind her, did she give Anko permission to leave? Sighing as she lifted herself from her seat, her heels clicked on the clean tiled floor as she passed by Shizune and Kakashi.

"Shizune, follow me. Kakashi, you are free to leave and train with your team." She said as she was walking out the door to her office.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as she scurried after her.

Left alone, and with nothing to do since his team was nowhere to be found—and _he_ wasn't going to go looking for three capable twenty year-old men—Kakashi shrugged and poofed away in a puff of smoke to go visit the memorial stone and read his deceased friend some Icha Icha.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tsunade sighed as she finished giving Sakura a full physical body scan. She, for the life of her, could not understand why Sakura had so much "body art". She had a total of seven piercings—a tongue ring, surface piercings on her hip bones, lobe piercings in her ears, a bar running through the edge cartilage of her right ear, and an earring on the top of her left ear—and four tattoos. They were the noticeable Kyuubi tattoo on her arm, the Akatsuki cloud on her neck, she guessed a clan symbol on the inside of her left wrist—a white circle outlined by a crimson red—and a swirl tattooed that suspiciously resembled the Uzumaki swirl in the middle of her back. Tsunade didn't know if it was just coincidence or if they had any meaning to them. However, what unnerved her the most, was the seal placed on Sakura's inner thigh. She would have to get Jiraiya there to analyze it. Her eye twitched, she has a feeling he's going to enjoy the assignment.

Tsunade ran her hands down her face and prepared to check the girl's internal condition before the Hyuuga beside her could check her chakra coils and determine if she was someone to be trifled with. Soft, but calloused, weary hands glowed with pale green medical chakra as she examined Sakura's organs and her lips pulled into a frown as she passed over the heart. There was a high concentration of blood alcohol level present running through her blood stream which indicated she had been drinking. Her hand passed over the liver and noticed lingering amounts of acetaldehyde which meant the girl was hammered before she got to Konoha. Other than that, everything was stable and perfectly healthy.

Stepping back, Tsunade motioned the Hyuuga forward with a nod of her head and the man nodded. Veins bulged around the man's pale moon eyes as his chakra enhanced sight allowed him to view Sakura's own chakra. His eyes narrowed and he examined her stomach intently before moving to her thigh.

"What do you see Hyuuga-san?" Tsunade's voice broke the silence.

For a moment, silence reigned once more, before he spoke,

"Hokage-sama, this—I-I've never seen anything like this. Her chakra appears abnormally low, but fluctuates between Genin level and Kage level. It's astonishing, really. It's as if there is a weakening barrier preventing her chakra from reaching its full capacity. The color is _also_ particularly odd..."

He paused and looked Tsunade in the eye.

"Hokage-sama, her chakra is _black_."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Impossible...", she whispered and the Hyuuga shook his head.

"Impossible is now possible. It is disturbing, yes, but that's not what is most unnerving about Haruno-san..."

He broke off once again and Tsunade growled, the Hyuugas had to make everything dramatic.

"Well? What's wrong with her coils?" She asked peevishly.

"There's nothing wrong with them, Hokage-sama. She just has two sets...and two separate chakra signatures."

* * *

It was dark.

That was really all Sakura registered as her jade eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the room illuminated by moon light. It was quiet, the silence disturbed only by the beeping of the heart monitor beside her. She stared blankly at the ceiling before sighing and rubbing her eyes free of any gunk she might have developed while she was asleep.

Sitting up in the hospital bed, and grunting when she moved her strangely sore muscles, she swept her gaze over the plain room.

_'Okay, chair, wall, closet, bathroom, another chair, dead flower...nice, assholes, suspiciously dark corner, curtain—' _

She abruptly stopped listing everything she saw and whipped her head back to the suspiciously dark corner. With her heart beginning to beat nervously and fearfully in her chest, she strained her eyes to make out what was lurking in the shadows as _rape, rapist, deargodI'mgonna__**die**_ became a mantra in her head.

A figure stepped out of the darkness and she gasped before pressing herself against the headboard of the hospital bed.

"Holy_ shit_, dude!" She yelled as she pointed a finger at the figure, "what the fuck? Where'd you come from?"

The chuckle that resonated throughout the room made it obvious that the figure was male and then stopped as he suddenly appeared before her. Sakura gulped and brought her legs closer to her body as she viewed the man fully.

He wore a porcelain mask made to resemble a fox with red designs adding to the features and providing an intimidating look to it. A white—she guessed Kevlar—vest protected his torso and he had arm guards protecting his well-toned arms. His hair was a rich, golden blonde, and looked like he hadn't combed it in a while. He stared at her intensely with dark eye-holes and Sakura squirmed.

"Haruno," his unemotional, deep voice made her flinch, "do not be alarmed. I was sent here to watch you by the Hokage."

Her face slipped into a blank mask of disbelief before she threw her arms up in the air while the ANBU merely blinked in surprise.

"No! _No_!" She cried and the ANBU once again blinked.

"Pardon?"

"You can't just do that! You can't hide in a corner in the dark like, 'oh hey, don't mind me, I'm just chillin' in your room and watching you as you sleep.' _No!_ You can't _do that_ man! Ya' damn creep! How do you expect me to _not_ be alarmed? What the _fuck_, man? You could be a damned masked rapist for all I know!"

The ANBU, who wasn't used to being cold all of the time, struggled to contain his laughter before regaining his composure. Silence reigned for a while before he spoke,

"Are you done?"

Sakura glared at, what she saw as, the emotionally stunted man, "Yes, yes I am."

The ANBU simply stood silently and watched her. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Well?" she asked and the quirk of his head was all she got. She sighed and ran a hand through her long locks of hair.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me?"

Silence was her response. Her eyebrow began twitching again.

"Are you gonna answer me?"

Silence. Her other eyebrow joined its partner in its twitching party.

"So you're not gonna answer me, at all."

The ANBU simply stared at her and a vein bulged in her forehead. Growling, she slipped under the sheets of the hospital bed and let an annoyed huff escape her lips.

For a long moment, it was the sound of crickets that filled the room. That was until Sakura did was she always did when she was bored and angry: talk angrily to herself.

"Fucking asshole masked bitch," she growled under her breath, "who said it was acceptable in society to hide in corners and watch people? No one! Not the fucking president, not God, and definitely not me. Fucking men, dude. They're all rejects. Jerks, morons, lower than _low_, and can go suck a horse's _dick_ for all I care!"

The blonde ANBU blushed beneath his mask at the colorful language but made no move to speak. Sakura pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

"First, it was Takeshi. The fucking whore. Oh yeah, go fuck a bitch on my bed why don't you? Even though we're _engaged_! Asshole. Then it's that Madara punk, _what the fuck? _I try to take you home, and you end up dropping me off in a forest? Can you say douche bag? Now this fucker over here with his yellow ass, piss colored hair that's spiky enough to spear fucking piranhas has the balls to ignore me! Men should just have a huge orgie and _leave girls alone!_."

There was a period where neither spoke and Sakura exhaled deeply,

"I'm finished."

"Haruno," the ANBU spoke and she glanced at him, "tomorrow, I will return to escort you to the Hokage's office where she will speak to you."

She mumbled an answer and the ANBU moved towards the window.

"I'll be leaving now. Don't try to escape, there are explosives placed around the perimeter to make sure you don't get an inch past these walls."

And with that, he was gone and Sakura was left gaping at the now empty spot.

* * *

Naruto walked into his house, moved his mask to the side of his face, and unbuckled his sandals.

"Guys, I'm home!" He called to his teammates who were also his roommates in his father's compound. Yes, his father was the fourth Hokage, and the Namikaze compound was his own. He, however, chose to keep his mother's surname instead of adopting his father's as to not cause a commotion.

His best friend, Sasuke, walked out into the living room as he was taking off his left sandal and nodded at him. Of course the brooding heart throb would be the one to be awake, he always was.

"How was watching Haruno, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he prepared some tea for both his favorite idiot and himself. Naruto chuckled and sat down at the table.

"She's crazy, teme. I like her already."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed him a cup of tea. They drank in silence until Naruto put his cup down with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey teme?" he began and Sasuke raised his eyes to meet his, "is my hair really piss colored?"

Sasuke unsuccessfully tried not to smirk.

**OoOoOo**

Later that night, as Naruto was lying in bed, he thought about Sakura Haruno. She reminded him of a girl he met so long ago.

_Under a large tree, a young boy of no more than six years old sat on a lonesome swing and watched as the other children from the village played with their friends. Their laughter and joy tore at his heart, and he so desperately wanted to be a part of their simple game of tag. But he knew that if he were to get too close to them, he would get hurt. Not by the children, but by their parents who loathed him so much. So, so much._

_He didn't know why they hated him—why everyone hated him. He shook his head to prevent the tears from falling and used the back of his forearm to wipe away the snot drizzling from his nose. His blonde hair was unruly and messy and needed to be cut, but he didn't care. What use was looking good for anyone when no one really cared? He felt alone, so alone and unwanted. But that's how it is, that's how it's always been. He was just going to have to get used to it._

_Sobs wracked his small body and his hands tightened around the swing's ropes. He wished he had friends to play with, he wished he had a mommy and a daddy to fight off the mean villagers that hurt him; he wished people didn't hate him. _

"_H-hey!" _

_Naruto quickly looked up at the sound of the high pitched feminine voice and came face to face with a girl about his age with bright green eyes and a head of short pink hair. She stood with her hands on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating, even though her shaking knees gave away her nervousness._

"_W-why are you crying?" she asked but it was more of a demand than a question and Naruto was too shocked to respond. She was talking to _him?_ The kid everyone hated?_

"_Well?" she demanded and at Naruto's silence she said, "Are you just a cry-baby?"_

_At this, his anger flared and he stood up with a shout, "No!"_

_She stepped back in surprise before regaining her composure, "No?"_

_Naruto crossed his arms and puffed out his chest and glared at her, "No. I'm not no cry baby!"_

_The girl huffed and crossed her own arms over her chest, "Then why were you crying?"_

_His glare fell from his face and he sat back on the swing with a frown._

"_Because no one likes me…and I have no friends" he mumbled with his head down and the girl strained to hear what he said. For a while, it was silent between the two and Naruto feared she had left. _

"_What's your name?" she asked softly and Naruto jumped at the sound of her voice. _

"_Naruto…" he said slowly and she nodded to herself._

"_I only have one friend, and her name's Ino-chan. But now I have two," she held up two fingers and showed them to Naruto who glowered at her because she seemed to be rubbing her friendships in his face, "Ino-chan _and_ you!"_

_His jaw dropped and he gaped at her before he stuttered out incredulously, "Y-you want to be friends? With _me?"

_She nodded and gave him a dazzling gap toothed smile, "Yeah, silly! If you want friends, I can be your very first friend! W-well, only if you _want_ to be my friend…"_

_She faltered at the end and Naruto nodded dumbly which caused her to shout with glee. She scrambled up on her skinny little legs and grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him off the swing. She pulled him with her as they ran to the now empty park—Naruto could only stare at their joined hands._

"_My name's Sakura! But you can call me Sakura-chan because I like you Naruto-kun!" she said as they ran and Naruto felt the biggest smile form on his face out of pure joy._

_He and Sakura played until sun-down and it was the best moment of his life. She pushed him on the swings, they slid down the slide, and even raced each other on the monkey bars. On the monkey bars! When it was time to go, she handed him the red-ribbon that held her hair in place and said,_

"_That's my favorite ribbon! Ino-chan gave it to me when she became my friend and now I'm giving it to you, so don't you lose it! I'll come play with you every day after lunch time at this spot right here, and you can give me back my ribbon and I'll give it back to you because that way you'll know I'm always gonna come back for it!"_

_He nodded and held the ribbon close to his heart. True to her word, Sakura came to the swing every day after lunch and played with Naruto until sun-down for about a month and they did the ribbon exchange every day at noon and sundown…and then she stopped. _

_At first, Naruto thought she was too busy to go play with him the first day and dismissed it. When that day turned into a week, and that week turned into a month, he felt his little heart break. He searched the entire village for her, even asked the old man Hokage to look for her, and they couldn't find her. _

_Every night he would hold the ribbon in his hand and hope to see her again. He never did._

Up until now, that is. Naruto scowled as he turned to lie on his left side. That girl has the same eyes, the same hair, the same _name _for god's sake! It has to be her. It just _has_ to be his Sakura-chan. He didn't know whether to be mad at her for leaving him without a good-bye or be overjoyed that she was back.

Naruto exhaled deeply and fell into a deep slumber filled with cherry blossoms and green eyes—all while clutching the worn red-ribbon in his large fist.

* * *

The warm summer night's air drifted into the Hokage's office as Tsunade opened a window and filled the large office with the aroma that was just…summer. The woman closed her amber eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling and moving to sit at her newly acquired desk. Rubbing her temples as she reviewed Sakura's medical records, Tsunade sighed and moved to the book shelf placed at the far corner of the room.

Pulling out a particularly old and thick book, she blew the dust off the cover and dropped it onto her desk with a heavy _thump_. A few hours before, she had called Jiraiya into her office and asked him to look at the seal placed on Sakura's inner thigh. He had come back an hour later with a grim expression on his face and explained to her that it was a seal used to contain evil. He believed that was the reason for the chakra barrier that prevented her chakra's full capacity from being let loose. He also explained that the "evil" they were suppressing could be the source of the black chakra.

"_Tsunade, she could be jinchuuriki…there's no other explanation for it…"_

He told her the seal was placed over another seal…a containment seal. What was it containing? She did not know, and she feared what it could be. If Haruno Sakura was in fact a jinchuuriki, it would mean that there was another bijuu that they—_the world_—didn't know about…it would mean there is another bijuu currently in Konoha.

"_The combination of both seals disrupts her flow of chakra and causes both chakra pools to be deeply interwoven with each other. Sakura's own chakra is low, but the other…it's unnatural. I could feel it through the seal…Hime…it was just…__**vile**__…"_

Tsunade had asked if the seals were harming Haruno in any way and he had told her that the malevolent chakra was slowly but surely poisoning her own unless they removed the seal. If they were to remove it, it would cause the chakras to slowly separate and the poison to recede. However, the containment seal was placed for a reason and they currently have no idea what that reason is. So removing it would be a gamble and a leap of faith—a leap Tsunade was not ready to take with so little information.

Her lips tightened over her teeth as she opened the ancient book on _Chuushin_ to the necessary page. Her nose tickled as the dust exploded from the pages and permeated the air around her. After a sneezing fit that left her a bit agitated, her eyes landed on what she was searching for: the _Fuuja_ _Houin._

_**The Fuuja Houin, otherwise known as the Evil Sealing Method, is a special seal that restricts the power of other seals placed upon the body. Yet, it only works on seals that have an 'evil' or, 'unjust' intent and power. It could also be used to assist in the containment of a powerful malevolent spirit. However, if the patient's spirit ever becomes unwilling to control the evil, or lose control over their emotions—the performance of this ritual becomes useless and the previous seal will regain dominance or the spirit can escape and re-inhabit the world.**_

Tsunade rubbed her aching temples once more and shut the book. The text stated that it could be used to restrict the power of other seals, but the seal wasn't used for that purpose due to the lacking presence of other seals. That would leave the possibility that it was used to assist the other seal that was used to hold whatever is in that young woman's body.

She didn't know what threat this "spirit" held, or what the spirit _was _for that matter. All she knew was that there was only one way to find out…they would have to weaken the seal and enter the spirit's—_demon's—_prison and find out for themselves.

"I need a damn drink."

* * *

**Well, there you go! I have Chapter 5 outlined and I'll try to get it done soon since summer vacation has already started and my boyfriend and I are currently not speaking LOL (his loss, I'm awesome). A lot is gonna happen next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Review please :)**


End file.
